As Internet technologies are widely applied nowadays, operators of various applications based on Internet technologies increase profits of the applications in a manner of displaying multimedia data in the applications. A provider of multimedia data determines a planning display count and a planning display time interval for multimedia data that needs to be displayed, and an application then displays the multimedia data according to the planning display count within the corresponding planning display time interval. However, for some reasons such as system errors, a case in which a real display count of multimedia data displayed in a planning display interval is different from a planning display count may occur. In this case, an operator of an application needs to make a response to this case, so as to prevent this case from causing a loss to an information provider. Therefore, how to control display of multimedia data is the key to improving a display effect of multimedia data.
In an existing display control method for multimedia data: A display control person of multimedia data acquires, at an interval of a preset time, a real display count of displaying each piece of multimedia data within the preset time period, separately determines whether a real display count of displaying each piece of multimedia data is the same as a planning display count of each piece of multimedia data, and controls, if a real display count of displaying a piece of multimedia data is different from a planning display count of the multimedia data, display of the multimedia data.
Because a display control person of multimedia data determines whether to perform display control on multimedia data, and determination by a display control person of multimedia data is subject to objective reasons such as visual fatigue, a control result obtained through control by means of the existing technology has unstable accuracy and a control effect is affected.